Eres mi miedo transformado en te quieros
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: Sintió la descarga de electricidad que le provocaba estar cerca de él. En un ágil movimiento, el espadachín la tumbo sobre el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas. La respiración de ella empezaba a descontrolarse. El, que también se relamía ahora, la miraba con ojos oscuros.-Deja...De...Provocarme...-jadeó el, cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica estaba totalmente a su merced.
1. Zoe

**_Buenas tardes a todos!_**

**_Pues quería decirles que este es mi primer fic de este tipo, así que espero que les guste o que al menos no aburra._**

**_Aquí les dejo con el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

_Se levantó empapado por el sudor, con la respiración acelerada y con el corazón a mil por hora. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no recordaba exactamente sobre que. Todo aquello se debía a todo el estrés que había tenido estos días. Habían sido unos días horribles, pero Ace la había dicho que pronto se encontrarían con unos amigos, y que todo mejoraría. Se lo había prometido. Y Ace nunca faltaba a sus promesas. Aun que ella no sabía que tramaban Barbablanca y el, pero tampoco le importaba. Ace la había salvado, así que le debía la vida. Se lo debía todo a el._

_Se removió debajo de las sabanas, que tapaban su cuerpo semi desnudo, dispuesta a volver a dormir otra vez. Con la esperanza de que las pesadillas no volvieran. _

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban saliendo, lo que significaba que el turno de guardia del espadachín había acabado. Suspiró y salió a cubierta para estirarse. Otra noche de guardia aburrida. Parecía que iba a ser un día soleado.

El espadachín miró al mar, esperando no encontrar nada. Pero no fue así. Un pequeño barco se les acercaba, y tenía una bandera pirata. Aun que el barco era mucho más pequeño que el suyo, decidió llamar a todos sus compañeros.

-Maldito cabeza de alga, despertarnos tan temprano por un barco así.¿Acaso no podías tu solo?-se quejó Sanji, bostezando.

-Ese no es...-exclamó Luffy al ver el barco, con una descomunal sonrisa en su cara.-¡ACE!

-¡Luffy!-se escuchaba de gritar a un chico pelirrojo que agitaba las manos desde la cubierta de su minúsculo barco. El también sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?-preguntó Luffy mientras Ace subía al barco. Todos los mugiwaras le saludaron, sorprendidos por su llegada.

-Venía a pedirte un favor. A todos en realidad.-dijo Ace con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Miro al barco distraídamente.-Necesito que cuidéis de alguien. Al menos hasta que todo se calme y yo pueda volver.

Del barco salió una chica con el pelo castaño, largo y rizado que le llegaba por debajo del pecho. Llevaba un pequeño bikini, y saludaba a Ace con la mano. Sus ojos, del color de la miel, miraban atentamente al barco y a los mugiwaras, prestando especial atención al chico peliverde.

-Awww, quien es aquella bella dama?-preguntó Sanji, con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón.

-Mi nombre es Zoe -dijo la chica, subiendo al barco con una agilidad increíble.-¿Estos son los chicos de los que me hablabas, Ace?

-Si-contestó el, cogiendo a la chica de la cintura. Ella sonrió ampliamente.-¿Nos dejaríais quedarnos en vuestro barco algunos días?

-Por supuesto, Ace -contestó rápidamente Luffy.- Os podéis quedar todo lo que haga falta!

-Debe de estar cansada por el viaje, señorita. Déjeme llevarla a tomar algo frío-dijo Sanji cogiendo a la morena de la mano. Esta sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Todos fueron a la cocina esperando la merienda también. Allí Ace les contó de sus aventuras con Barbablanca, mientras todos escuchaban atentos, dio la noche. Todos reían y charlaban. Y a medida que pasaban las horas los mugiwaras se fueron uno por uno a dormir. Llegó un momento donde solo quedaban Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Ace y Zoe.

-Bueno chicos, hoy me toca guardia así que me iré a hacer mi trabajo.-dijo Zoro levantándose. Zoe lo siguió.

-¿Podrías enseñarme donde voy a dormir esta noche? Yo también me encuentro algo cansada.-dijo la morena, bostezando.

-Claro. -aceptó el peliverde, algo molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el de canguro de una cría?

La condujo a la sala donde el solía hacer la vigilancia. _"Ahora tendré que hacer yo la vigilancia fuera. Maldita mujer. -pensó enfadado." _Después de que ella se despidiera de el con una sonrisa Zoro salió fuera. Se apoyó en una pared, sentado, y cruzó las piernas. Dejó sus katanas a su lado izquierdo. Bien cerca de el, por si hacían falta. Después de unas horas sumido en la oscuridad de la noche, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Le daba la impresión de que lo miraban. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la morena, que traía consigo una manta. Con un sencillo camisón que dejaba ver que no llevaba sujetador, provocó que las mejillas del espadachín se sonrojaran. Ella sonrió al ver esto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? Es tarde.-preguntó el espadachín, cuidando de que no se notara el nerviosismo que le producía tener a aquella chica con tan poca ropa delante suya en su voz.-No te he escuchado de llegar...

-No podía dormir.-contestó ella, encogiendo los hombros.-Pensé que te vendría bien una manta. Las noches son frías por aquí.

-Yo soy fuerte.-dijo Zoro, airado.-No necesito ninguna manta.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-preguntó Zoe sentándose a su lado

-Bueno, ya te has sentado...-contestó el, alejándose un poco.

-¿Tanto te incomoda mi presencia? Puedo irme, si lo prefieres.

-No...No es eso...-gruñó el peliverde, mirando a otro lado para que no se notase su sonrojo.¿Por qué aquella cría le ponía tan nervioso?-Deberías ponerte algo, la noche si está fresca para ir... Así.

-¿Es qué no te gusta mi cuerpo?-preguntó con voz sensual. Se acercó a Zoro, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Yo...Eh...-tartamudeó este, sin saber que decir.

-Eres tan gracioso, espadachín.-dijo Zoe, soltando una sonora carcajada. Lo que provocó el enfado del espadachín.-Vamos vamos, no seas gruñón.

-Yo no soy gruñón, mujer.-dijo el peliverde aún con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pero si quieres, puedo ponerme la manta.-dijo la chica, atando la manta por debajo de su pecho, haciendo que estos realzaran mucho más. Miró al espadachín sensualmente, y este tragó saliva sonoramente, tratando de no mirarla.

-No juegues conmigo, mujer...-susurró Zoro. Ella pasó la lengua por su labio inferior. Alargo la manó para tocar su pecho, pero Zoro la detuvo con la mirada. Dibujó media sonrisa en su cara.-No hagas eso, o no podré controlarme...

-Ah, no?-dijo ella en un susurro, desafiante. Volvió a alargar la mano, pero esta vez si tocó el pecho del espadachín, recorriendo sus cicatrices despacio. Sintió la descarga de electricidad que le provocaba estar cerca de él. En un ágil movimiento, el espadachín la tumbo sobre el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas. La respiración de ella empezaba a descontrolarse. El, que también se relamía ahora, la miraba con ojos oscuros. Agarro sus muñecas con más fuerza, y se aproximó a su cuello.

-Deja...De...Provocarme...-jadeó el, cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica estaba totalmente a su merced.

* * *

**_Pues aquí el fin del primer capitulo, espero impaciente sus Reviews con cualquier comentario sobre la historia. _**

**_Un beso enorme!_**


	2. Eres mia, mujer

**_Buenas noches a todos!_**

**_Gracias por leer la historia, por los nuevos followers y por los reviews :)_**

**_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

-Yo no provoco a nadie, espadachín. -dijo la chica lamiendo los labios del espadachín, sin besarlo. Este soltó un gruñido y empezó a morder el cuello de la morena. Sus manos avanzaban a través del fino camisón de la chica. Zoro estaba cada vez más excitado, al ver el control que ejercía sobre ella. Su espalda se arqueaba, su piel se estremecía, y sus sonoros gemidos no hacían más que descontrolar al espadachín. Este le arrancó el camisón de un tirón, admirando el cuerpo de la mujer por unos instantes. El se bajó los pantalones, para después ser seguidos de la ropa interior, que ella también se quito. Y aún con la camiseta puesta, se lanzó de nuevo a besar con fuerza a la mujer. Zoe temblaba debajo de las expertas caricias del espadachín, que cada vez iba más rápido y se podía controlar menos, deleitándose. El espadachín no pudo más, y empapado por la excitación, entró bruscamente en ella. Y se lo hizo tan bruscamente que ella no quería separarse de el. No quería que las embestidas parasen, ni que sus manos dejaran de recorrer su cuerpo. No quería dejar de arañar aquella espalda tan cuadrada. Ni dejar de escuchar sus gemidos y gruñidos cada vez que clavaba sus uñas en la piel del peliverde.

-Eres mía, mujer. Abre los ojos, quiero verte.-dijo Zoro agarrando fuertemente el rizado pelo de Zoe. Ella abrió los ojos, para mirar los de el. Oscuros, llenos de deseo.-No puedo más...

Y eso fue lo último que le gruñó, antes de correrse violentamente dentro de ella. Y ella lo sintió hasta el último segundo. Las convulsiones del orgasmo. Todos los músculos en tensión. Que la estrechara en un posesivo abrazo. Que se vaciara en ella.

-Creo que deberías marcharte...-susurró Zoro, saliendo lentamente de ella. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes, para después negar con la cabeza, en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede, espadachín?-preguntó Zoe levantándose y poniéndose de nuevo el camisón.

-Nada-contestó secamente sin ni si quiera mirarla. El se había vestido ya también. Zoe se despidió de el con una sonrisa, y frunciendo el ceño bajó hasta su cuarto, donde Ace la esperaba de brazos cruzados encima de la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté y...

-Subí a darle una manta al espadachín.-cortó Zoe, encogiendo los hombros. Dio por terminada la conversación y se tumbó en su cama. Lista para que las pesadillas volvieran.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, con una ligera llovizna. El peliverde se encontraba desayunando junto con los demás, pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_-Nunca me había sentido así con una chica.-pensaba- Tan distinto. Y en tan poco tiempo. Yo no puedo permitirme sentirme así con ella. Ella y Ace..._

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos acercamos a una isla!-se escuchaba gritar a Usuff, sacando a Zoro de sus pensamientos. Todos salieron a ver. Parecía una selva, con mucha vegetación. Zoro respiró hondo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran al completo e intentando olvidar todo aquello. _Será lo mejor para ambos._

Todos bajaron, decididos a explorar la isla por grupos. Nami y Usuff se quedarían cuidando del barco hasta que los demás volvieran. Sanji, Robin y Chopper iban juntos. Y en el otro grupo Ace, Luffy, Zoro y Zoe.

Se escuchaban algunos truenos, pero aún no había empezado a llover. Por lo que decidieron darse prisa. Zoe se detuvo maravillada por el aroma dulzón de una flor rosada. El peliverde se dio cuenta, y se detuvo a su lado.

-Vamos mujer, no te detengas.-dijo este, cogiendo del brazo a la morena.

-Ya voy, gruñón.-dijo Zoe, haciendo un falso puchero. El espadachín dibujó media sonrisa en su cara.-¿Dónde están Ace y Luffy?

-¡Mierda!-gruñó Zoro, mirando a ambos lados. Ace y Luffy habían desaparecido.- Esos imbéciles no se han dado cuenta de que nos hemos parado...¡Y todo por tu culpa, mujer!

-¡No me eches las culpas! ¡Nadie te pidió que te pararas aquí!-soltó Zoe, desafiante.

-¡Tienes razón! No debí de haberme parado. Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, mujer.-gritó Zoro, dando la espalda a la morena. En ese mismo instante empezó a llover con violencia, empapando a ambos. Zoe se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, y se puso a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Zoro la siguió, resignado. Al poco tiempo de estar andando bajo la lluvia, Zoe calló desplomada en el suelo. Zoro, asustado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la primera cueva que vio. Se quitó su camisa blanca y se la echó por encima a la chica, que temblaba con violencia. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente. _¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, mujer? _Intentó acariciar su piel lo más suave posible, pero aún así seguía siendo algo tosco. _Esto no es para mi. _Pero siguió acariciando la piel de sus brazos, subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla. Y sus labios.

-Tienes los ojos tan bonitos que no me había dado cuenta de que tus labios también me gustan mucho...-susurró, sin darse cuenta. Se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados, como si alguien pudiera escuchar lo que sin querer había dicho. Le dio un beso rápido y brusco, haciendo que sin querer la chica despertara. Zoro miró hacia otro lado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Me estabas besando, espadachín?

* * *

_**Aquí el final del segundo capitulo,¿que les está pareciendo la historia?**_

**_Los reviews alegran el dia a esta escritora!_**

**_Un beso enorme a todos!_**


	3. El lago

**_Buenas noches! _**

**_Gracias por leer la historia, por los nuevos followers y por los reviews!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero tres, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

-¿Me estabas besando, espadachín?-pregunté, entre aturdida y sorprendida. El miraba hacia otro lado, así que no pude ver la expresión de su cara.

-Claro que no, mujer.-me contestó el, aún con la mirada perdida en la lluvia.

-A mi me parecía que si... Y también me lo pareció anoche en la cubierta del barco.-le dije sonriente, dándole de nuevo su camisa mientras me incorporaba. El la aceptó de mal humor y soltó un bufido.

-Yo no la necesito, pero tu sí. Estás temblando.

-¿Es qué tu no sientes el frío?

-Yo soy fuerte, mujer.

-Yo también, espadachín.-le dije enfadada, abrazándome las rodillas.

-¿Como vas a ser fuerte cuando te derrumbas por un poco de lluvia?-me preguntó divertido. Yo lo miré más enfadada aún.

-Quiero salir a buscar a Ace y a Luffy.-le dije, cambiando la conversación.

-Ellos estarán bien, se las apañaran solos. Solo es un poco de lluvia...

-Solo es un poco de lluvia para ti. Pero para los que hemos probado las akuma no mi es algo más que lluvia. Sobre todo si es tan fuerte como esta...-expliqué mientras miraba a la lluvia, que ahora era mucho más intensa, preocupada por Ace.-No estoy diciendo que se vayan a morir por el camino, pero quizá estén débiles...

-¿Tu también...?-asentí antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. El me miró unos instantes en silencio, para después mirar otra vez hacia la lluvia.-Iré a buscarlos entonces.

-¿Dejarás a una pobre chica aquí indefensa?-pregunté divertida. Me miró y sonrojó. Parecía que al espadachín se le subían los colores muy rápido.

-Yo...Eh...No...-empezó a balbucear, mirando a todos sitios menos a mi.

-No te preocupes, espadachín.-le dije, intentando calmarlo. Sonreí.-Puedo apañarme bien sola. Como ya te he dicho, ¡soy muy fuerte!

-Ellos estarán bien.-me contestó, mientras se sentaba dándome la espalda.-No se cocinar, pero puedo buscar comida hasta que puedas salir.

-Sanji me dio una mochila con algo de comida y dos botellas de sake. Pero yo detesto el sake...-suspiré, sacando la comida poco a poco de la mochila. A parte del sake, Sanji había metido arroz, carne e incluso algo de pescado.

-¿Detestas el sake? No te preocupes, yo le daré un buen uso.-me dijo, mirando ambas botellas. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, y el sonrió levemente. Me quedé absorta unos segundos en como se le pegaba la camiseta mojada a su definido cuerpo, cuando noté que el me estaba mirando también.-¿Pasa algo, mujer?

-No, no..-esta vez era el quien me pillaba a mi con la guardia baja. Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos. ¿Como podía ser tan brusco a veces? Y parecía que tampoco quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la cubierta la noche anterior. Pero quizá sería mejor así. Quizá me había equivocado con el.-¿Quieres que empecemos a comer?

-Claro.-me contestó, mientras se sentaba en frente de mi. Ambos comimos en silencio, sin mirarnos el uno al otro. El terminó mucho antes que yo(tampoco comió mucho, la verdad) y fue al principio de la cueva, se sentó con la piernas cruzadas y las katanas a su izquierda, y se quedó mirando la lluvia.

Pasaban los minutos y la incesante lluvia no paraba, y el espadachín no parecía querer moverse de allí. Si no fuera por que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar, juraría que estaba muerto. Suspiré y me levanté, aburrida de estar allí. Me incliné detrás del espadachín, pero no se movió. Sus músculos se tensaron y se puso rígido, pero no dio ninguna señal de notar mi presencia. Quizá no quería notarla.

-¿No te aburres de estar ahí sentado, espadachín?-le pregunté. El vello de su nuca se erizó, haciéndome sonreír.

-Claro que no, mujer. Es mi trabajo, estoy haciendo guardia.-me contestó, sin mirarme.

-¿Y no preferirías tener otro trabajo?-le susurré en la nuca, provocativa. Otra vez se le erizó el vello, y casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me encantaba pillarlo con la guardia baja.

-Ha dejado de llover.-dijo Zoro, recuperando el control. Cerró los ojos y me miró de nuevo, impasible. Hice un berrinche interno y suspiré. Que tozudo podía llegar a ser...-Vamos, antes de que empiece a llover otra vez.

-Está bien.-suspiré. Para haber dejado de llover hace unos segundos brillaba el sol fuertemente.

-Muy bien, vamos al barco de nuevo. Si vemos que Luffy y Ace no están allí, saldremos a buscarlos.-me dijo el espadachín, echando a andar. Me quedé quita en mi sitio y empecé a reír, lo que provocó que el espadachín se diera la vuelta, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con gesto de enfado.-¿Y ahora qué pasa, mujer?

-Estás yendo por la dirección contraria.-le contesté, riéndome aún más fuerte. El me miró, totalmente rojo por la vergüenza, pero aguantándose la sonrisa. Paso por mi lado, un con un leve golpe de cadera me tiro al suelo, el cual estaba lleno de barro. Le miré con la boca abierta, sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, y el me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -¡Idiota!-le grité, empapada de barro, intentando tirarle barro a el también. Pero conseguía esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad, mientras me seguía mirando sonriente.-Mírame, ahora necesito quitarme todo este barro. Vamos por allí, hay un pequeño lago.

Caminamos en silencio, con mi ropa empapada en barro y su sonrisa triunfante. Llegamos al lago, y el se quedó apoyado en un árbol. Pero ahora me tocaba a mi vengarme. Me quité la camiseta, y la parte de arriba del bikini que llevaba puesto. Hice lo mismo con la parte de abajo. Me dí la vuelta y miré al espadachín, con una sonrisa picara. El me miraba, jadeando.

* * *

_**Pues aquí el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

_**Gracias a IshikoNanami, que ya contesté a su reviews. Pero gracias otra vez! :3  
**_

_**Y también a Bipolar Extremo, que me aguanta cuando no tengo inspiración.**_

_**Un beso enorme a todos!**_


	4. ¿La Marina?

**_Buenas noches! _**

**_Gracias por leer el fic, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

NARRADOR: ZORO

Ella estaba allí, con esa mirada que tan nervioso me pone, totalmente desnuda. Cubierta de barro. Y yo jadeando como un estúpido. Debía de aprender a controlarme con ella.

-¿No vienes, espadachín?-me preguntó ella con voz melosa, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Date prisa, nos esperan.-le contesté mirando como pude hacia otro lado. Ella se encogió de hombros y se metió en el agua hasta la cintura, dándome la espalda. Yo miraba embobado como le caía el pelo hasta la cintura, largo y rizado, mientras ella se deshacía del barro que tenía pegado a la piel.

-¿Podrías quitarme el barro de la espalda, espadachín?-me dijo apartándose el pelo y dejando al descubierto su espalda. Tragué saliva y refunfuñé, pero al final accedí a hacerlo. Pasé las manos por su piel todo lo despacio que pude, pero aún así me notaba algo tosco. Liberé su piel de todo aquel barro, enjuagando mis manos de vez en cuando. Le cogí el pelo despacio, y empecé a enjuagarlo también. Sentí el impulso de besar su hombro, y subir suavemente hasta el cuello. Pero me contuve, y seguí con mi tarea de quitar el barro de su pelo.

De vez en cuando la mujer se removía al contacto con mi piel, y yo jugaba con ello. Subía por su espalda rozando su piel con la punta de mis dedos, notando como subía su temperatura. Me quedé absorto en su piel, mirando como mis dedos subían y bajaban lentamente y en como reaccionaba su cuerpo con esto.

Pero un ruido de pisadas me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, haciendo que me diera la vuelta agarrando rápidamente mis katanas. Ella pareció darse cuenta también, y rápidamente se puso el bikini a la espera de que en cualquier momento alguien saliera de la espesura que nos rodeaba.

-Quizá haya sido un animal salvaje...-susurré, mirando a todas partes mientras buscaba al dueño de ese ruido, sin mucho éxito.

-No. Es humano, puedo olerlo.-me dijo ella, mirando también hacia todas partes. ¿Podía olerlo? Verdaderamente esta mujer si que era rara.

De repente, de entre los arbustos, salió un hombre grande y robusto, pálido y con el pelo castaño, seguido por varios hombres más con el uniforme de la marina. Nos miró a ambos y sonrió, posando su mirada más tiempo de lo necesario en Zoe. Agarré mis katanas más fuerte.

-Pero bueno, que tenemos aquí...-dijo con voz ronca, de fumador habitual.- Si es Zoro Roronoa, y la pequeña de la tripulación de Barbablanca.

-Perdona, yo no he tenido el placer...-dije con voz irónica. Miré a Zoe de reojo. No les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Gorou Mizuno.-contestó el, volviendo a mirar a Zoe. Ese tipo ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.-Te estábamos buscando.

-Y sabrás que tampoco me voy a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente,¿verdad?-contestó desafiante. Pude ver como de su cabeza salían dos orejas grandes, una cola y donde antes tenia uñas, ahora eran garras casi tan afiladas como mis katanas. Reí por lo bajo. ¿Un gato? Había probado las Akuma No Mi tipo Zoan, pero ¿un gato?¿en serio? Ella se dio cuenta de mi risa, y pareció molestarle.

-Si no vienes con nosotros por la fuerza, tu amigo pagará caro las consecuencias.-dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-No voy a dejar que alguien como tu me haga un solo rasguño.-contesté desenfundando mis katanas. El soltó una carcajada y con una velocidad casi inhumana, se plantó delante de mi y con un machete que no se de donde sacó, abrió una herida en mi pecho, justo encima de la que tiempo atrás abrió Mihawk, pero mucho más profunda, dejándome en el suelo, totalmente mareado y perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Solo recuerdo haber escuchado los gritos de Zoe, interponiéndose entre Mizuno y yo. La escuché suplicarle que no me hiciera más daño, que se entregaría voluntariamente si Mizuno le prometía no hacernos daño a ningunos. El accedió y pude ver como se la llevaban esposada, no sin antes darse la vuelta y pedirme disculpas con una triste sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. No pude ver nada más que puntos negros que nublaban mi visión, hasta desmayarme. _Maldita mujer..._

_No podía ver mucho sobre lo que había allí abajo, pero podía oler la humedad. Aún llevaba aquellas malditas esposas, que anulaban todos mis poderes. Estaba temblando ligeramente a causa de la humedad, de mi pelo que aún estaba mojado, y por no llevar casi nada puesto._

_Esperaba que Ace y los demás se encontraran bien, que Mizuno hubiera cumplido con su palabra de no hacerles daño._

_Solo espero que no vengas a por mi, espadachín._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido un poco corto, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! **_

_**Espero sus reviews, un beso enorme!**_


End file.
